Darien Chiba
Darien Chiba is the hero who helps Sailor Moon and her friends in Sailor Moon. (aka Mamoru) Voice Actors: #Rino Romano (Episodes 1-11) - English #Toby Proctor (Episodes 12-65) - English #Vincent Corazza (Episodes 66-159, movies) - English #Robbie Daymond (VIZ) - English #Julie Lemieux (Child) - English #Toru Furuya - Japanese #Megumi Ogata (Child) - Japanese #Kenji Nojima - Japanese #Genaro Vásquez (Episodes 1-65) - Spanish #Gerardo Reyero (Episodes 66-200, movies) - Spanish #Patricia Acevedo (Child) - Spanish #Marco Balzarotti - Italian #Veronica Pivetti (Child) - Italian #Massimiliano Manfredi - Italian (Shin Vision) #Jacopo Bonanni (Child) - Italian (Shin Vision) #Zvika Fohrman - Hebrew He Plays Z in Characterz (Antz) He is a red ant. He Plays Sawyer in Sailor Scouts Don't Dance (AshandRaye Style) He is a white cat. He Plays the Prince in Sailor Moon White and the Seven Forest Animals He is the handsome Prince Charming. He Plays Cheddarhead Charlie in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers He is Monterey Jack's dad. He Plays Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He is Fievel's dad. He Plays Prince Naveen in The Princess and the Chipmunk He is a prince. He Rogers Played Rogers In Basil Doo, Where Are You! He is a Hippie and Member of the slovers He Plays Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls (396Movies Human Style) Portrayals: *In Sailor Danny he is played by Sawyer. *In Sailor Yogi he is played by Cindy Bear. *In Sailor Bianca he is played by Bernard. *In Sailor Jasmine he is played by Aladdin. *In Sailor Fluttershy (Disneystyle172 Style) he is played by Dumbo *In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) *In Sailor Amber he is played by Scooby Doo. *In Sailor Becky he is played by Tom Sawyer. *In Sailor Rebecca he is played by Baloo. *In Sailor Zoe he is played by Max Taylor. *In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) he is played by Ash Ketchum. *In Sailor Kim he is played by Ron Stoppable. *In Sailor Brisby he is played by Basil. *In Sailor Melody he is played by Jim Hawkins. Gallery: Tuxedo Mask.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in the TV Series Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Young Darien in Sailor Moon-0.jpg|Tuxedo Mask (Young) in the TV Series Young Darien in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask (Young) in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Serena, Darien, and her Family Dizzy.png Ash and Cheddarhead Charlie Dancing Darien.png Professor chiba.png|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Professor Utonium Darien Shirtless.jpg Young Darien in Sailor Moon.jpg Ron Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Adults Category:Childs Category:Black Haired Characters